The Eyes of Dragons
by Triforce Knight
Summary: To ensure better security at Hogwarts, Dumbledore hired a dragon-rider. Something is different about her. She also seems to have caught a certain Slytherin's eye, and heart.


Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or anything you recognize. Please don't sue!  
  
The Eyes of Dragons  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
Summary: To ensure greater safety at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has invited a dragon-rider to Hogwarts. Something's different about her, but what? It also seems that she's caught a certain Slytherin's eye, and heart.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
High above the grounds at Hogwarts, sunbeams reflected off something circling the school. A lone dragon, an Antipodean Opaleye (if you haven't read Fantastic Beasts an Where to Find Them, I will describe to you them later in the chapter) to be exact, glided down to the grounds, where an old man with a white beard that went down to his belt, twinkling blue eyes, and wearing purple robes stood waiting. A masked person slid off the dragon's long neck, landing a few feet away from the old man.  
  
"Seyer," the old man said to the rider, "I hope this is not an inconvenience for you."  
  
"On the contrary Professor Dumbledore," the rider replied sweetly, while removing the mask to reveal a girl no older than nineteen, with blonde/brown hair, and eerie blue eyes that you have sworn had specks of silver in them, "I find this as an excuse to get away from the burns of teaching more dragon-riders to care for their dragons."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her remark, and replied, "I see that you haven't either lost your quick wit, or your sharp tongue while you were gone."  
  
"Did you expect me to?"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
"Good," she smiled cheerfully, "You of all people should know me better."  
  
"Too true," he smirked, "Well let's get you settled in, but before we go anywhere, what to do about Ranth?"  
  
"He'll be fine, I'm sure Hagrid would be more than pleased to care for him when I'm not here."  
  
: Who is this Hagrid: a deep, rumbling voice asked.  
  
: The groundskeeper: Seyer replied mentally: And you should be on your best behavior for him you lazy bum: she finished sarcastically.  
  
: Only if you promise me that you'll bring me back some of that roasted lamb I smell.:  
  
: Yes o spoiled brat of a dragon.:  
  
"Shall we be off," Seyer asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's," he replied, extending his arm.  
  
"I hope you won't be too isolated if we placed you in a suite in the old castle," McGonagall told Seyer, as they walked down the corridors.  
  
McGonagall had intercepted Seyer from Dumbledore, and led her to her room. Seyer smiled at Minerva, and said, "I'm sure I won't be that lonely, since some students are fascinated with Hogwarts explore this part quite frequently."  
  
"Did you ever Seyer?"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Now Seyer, I understand that you have been through a lot, but I must remind you that students are not allowed out at this time," a tall, thin witch said to a fourteen-year-old witch.  
  
The tall witch had pale skin, long brown hair, and green eyes.  
  
"I understand Professor, but I had overheard them between passing periods and wanted to see, but I didn't expect THAT to happen," the smaller witch replied.  
  
"Rowena," a middle-aged woman called out to the tall witch, "Rowena! What are we going to do? We just lost two Professors, the night before the term starts."  
  
"Calm down Helga," Rowena told the other witch, "I'm sure we can find someone."  
  
Rowena turned to the girl, and said, "You know what to do."  
  
"Yes mother," the girl replied, as she turned on her heel, and left the two older witches.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
"Well," McGonagall said, "Here's your room. Dinner will be in an hour, hopefully you'll join us."  
  
"You can count on it Professor," Seyer replied, as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
The room was painted white, probably redone for her arrival. Forest-green drapes covered the floor-to-ceiling windows that led to the balcony, which ivy intertwined around the railing of the balcony.  
  
The inside was richly furbished. The four-poster bed was made of oak, while the drapes, covers sheets, and pillows were an eggshell color (white with a little bit of pale yellow combination). The desk and dresser were also made of oak. The floor was made of white marble tiles, with some white fur rugs.  
  
Seyer flopped down on the bed, and thought to herself, 'Mother would have loved this.'  
Okay, I must ask you all this, yeah, or nah? Please review to tell me what you think. 


End file.
